Possessive
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: Due to Levi's intimidating aura, abrasive and unapproachable personality, many people assumed that he doesn't have a wife or even a girlfriend. But Erwin and Hanji knew otherwise. (Rivetra AU)


**Possessive**

**SUMMARY: ** **[ ****Levi x Petra ]** Due to Levi's intimidating aura, abrasive and unapproachable personality, many people assumed that he doesn't have a wife or even a girlfriend. But Erwin and Hanji knew otherwise.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of Shingeki no Kyojin characters.

.

.

.

.

.

"Man, this party is sure fun." a blonde haired man wearing a suit said with a smile as his eyes scanned the event hall filled with people wearing formal gowns and suits. He then looked towards his companion beside him. "Don't you think so, Ivan?"

"Hmm, yeah. I agree. It's not often that our superiors held a party like this." Ivan replied back and finished drinking his wine.

"Ah, at least we finally have time to relax, even just a little… Free from stressful work… Free from shitty remarks and reprimands from our Chief Superintendent… Geez, I swear I might file a resignation letter in the near future…" Dieter added. Ivan chuckled upon hearing this.

"Don't be like that— Oh, speak of the devil. Hey Dieter, it's Chief Superintendent Levi Ackerman." Ivan said as he pointed out Levi out of the crowd that surrounding them. "Oh, he's with Superintendent Supervisor Erwin Smith."

"Heh, you can actually see him with his short stature and from this crowd surrounding them?" Dieter asked as he tries to hold back his laughter.  
"Oi. Don't say that, Dieter. He's still our superior. But yeah, he's really short for a guy." Ivan added as he watched Levi conversed with some people.

"He's not even that handsome too… He always has that constipated look and intimidating aura around him… And his personality is mean and abrasive. He always throws profanities here and there… And every time he visits our police station, he always reprimands us. I can still remember what he said last time: _"What the fuck are you doing, you shitheads? There are a lot of complaints coming from your folks about you guys being as slow as a fucking sloth when responding to several incidents. Do you want me to send you back to training again? I will personally train you and I believe that pain is the best way to train someone. "___…." Dieter ranted while imitating Levi's way of speaking. "Damn, he's so scary… I bet that's the reason why he doesn't have wife or even a girlfriend up until now." He added letting out a snort. Ivan just laughed upon hearing his friend's rant.

"Well, he never shows up with a girl every time he goes to gatherings like this… Though, he was always seen with Senior Superintendent Hanji, who is Erwin-keishikan's wife… But Levi-keishicho often throws insults at her… She's not even bother by it, even Erwin-keishikan…" Ivan stated.

"I swear our superiors are weird." Dieter commented. Ivan laughed at that. "Hey Ivan, let's refill our glasses." Dieter suggested as he gestured towards the table where the wine steward is.

"Yeah, good idea." Ivan replied as he followed his friend. Dieter stopped abruptly and whistled.

"Whoa, look at that. An angel just walked in at the front doors." Dieter commented as he stared at the newly arrived beautiful ginger-haired woman dressed in peach-colored long gown. Ivan looked towards the entrance of the event hall and whistled as well.

"An angel, indeed. She's so beautiful…" Ivan remarked. Dieter smirked and looked towards his friend.

"I must introduce myself then. It looks like she doesn't have an escort." Dieter said as he fixed his tie and suit. He then proceeded to approach the ginger-haired woman who looks like she was looking for someone.

.

.

.

"Ah geez… Where did Hanji-san go? Bringing me here and then leaving me afterwards… Seriously…" Petra muttered as she searched on the crowd. She stopped looking around when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to know who it was.

"Hi Miss beautiful, I'm Dieter. Are you looking for someone? You don't seem to have an escort with you. I could accompany you if you want to." Dieter said as he gives her a sweet smile. Petra narrowed her eyes towards him and frowned. _"No, I don't want to." _She thought.

"No, thanks. But I do have an escort. Now, please excuse me, I have to find where he is. " Petra smiled as she turned to leave but Dieter grabbed her left wrist.

"Come on, don't be shy. I'll just accompany you. Ah! You must be hungry or thirsty… Their wine here tastes really good. You should try—"

"Maybe you should try to remove your filthy hand off of my wife before I throw you out of this building and shove your shitface on the dirty ground." A very annoyed voice interrupted.

"A-Ah…! L-Levi-keishicho…" Dieter stammered as he looked at Levi with widened eyes.

"Levi!" Petra beamed upon seeing her husband. Levi slapped Dieter's hand from Petra's wrist and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arm around Petra's waist possessively and glared at Dieter.

"Trying to flirt with your superior's wife. What do you have to say on this?" Levi hissed.

"I'm very sorry, Keishicho! I-I didn't know that you have a w-wife— I mean, that she is your wife. I'm very sorry, Sir! Please forgive me!" Dieter stammered and bowed his head down in front of his superior.

"Levi, just forgive the guy. You don't want to create a scene and ruined this evening, do you?" Petra said as she tugged on her husband's suit. Levi looked at his wife as she gives him a smile.

"Fine." Levi reluctantly complied and turned towards Dieter. "Hey you."

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

"I expect that you won't do this kind of shit in the future or you'll have to face me again. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Dieter stood straight and saluted his superior.

"Let's go, Petra." Levi said as he led his wife away but not before throwing Dieter a glare.

"Do you really have to threaten him?" Petra asked.

"That shitface should be taught a lesson or two." Petra sighed upon hearing this.

"Geez, go easy with your subordinates, will you…?" Levi just grunted.

"By the way, why are you here? I don't remember inviting you here." Levi asked as he led her on the crowd.

"So mean." Petra pouted at her husband. "Hanji-san invited me and brought me here. Oh, speaking of, she just disappeared suddenly, leaving me alone. Have you seen her?"

"No. But once I've seen her, I'll fucking hit her for leaving you alone." Levi hissed.

"Geez, she's still your superior's wife, you know."

"I don't care. I'll still fucking hit her."

.

.

.

"Ah, Petra. What a surprise. Nice seeing you here." Erwin greeted with a smile as soon as Levi and Petra came to him.

"Good evening, Erwin-keishikan." Petra bowed and then smiled at him.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Levi is sure lucky to have you as his wife." Erwin stated as he watched in amusement when Petra blushed.

"Oi Erwin… Where is that wife of yours? I'll make her pay for bringing Petra here and then leaving her alone." Levi asked.

"Levi, seriously. It's fine—"

"Petraaaa!" a loud voice interrupted Petra from finishing her sentence. They looked towards Hanji approaching them with her right arm raised, waving at them. "Petra! You're sooooo beautiful! I knew that it was a good idea to bring you here!" Hanji beamed as she hugged Petra tightly but it didn't last long because Levi pulled Petra away from her. "Hey!"

"Oi you shitty four eyes. How dare you brought Petra here and then left her alone?" Levi hissed at Hanji.

"What? She's your wife after all. But you never bring her to any of the gatherings you attend to." Hanji stated as she crosses her arms.

"The reason I didn't always bring her because I don't want some fucking perverts to ogle at her or flirt with her." Levi snapped.

"Geez, it's not a big deal. It's not like they can steal her away from you."

"They're gonna rot in hell before they even try to steal her away from me. I don't want them ogling at her."

"You're such a jealous and possessive bastard, you know that? She's all yours. Nothing to worry about."

"That's right, she's mine."

"Will you please stop talking like that as if I'm not here?" Petra interrupted, a blush adorning her cheeks. Hanji stared at her and then lowered her gaze where Petra's feet are. "Umm… Why are you staring at me like that, Hanji-san?"

"Did you wear the high heeled shoes I've given to you? Because you're height is still the same." Hanji asked.

"Ah… No. It would be very uncomfortable for me." Petra explained as she stole a glance at her husband.

"Eeehhhh?! Why? But those shoes are so pretty…" Hanji whined.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry, Hanji-san."

"I know you didn't wear those high heeled shoes because it would be very comfortable if you're taller than Levi. You're such a considerate wife, Petra! You should let Levi wear those shoes instead so he'll be several inches taller than you and then you won't have to worry about it!"

"Shut up, shitty four eyes."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Dieter just stared helplessly at his superiors with their wives from the distance and sighed in defeat.

"Who knows that Levi-keishicho has such a beautiful wife…" Dieter remarked. Ivan patted him at his shoulders.

"Yeah… It's a good thing he didn't throw you out of this building and shoved your shitface on the dirty ground."

"Shut up, Ivan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

**Author's Notes: **It was an idea that suddenly came to me… XD I kinda rushed on writing this because I have to get this out of my head. XD

I hope you like it though. Please just excuse any grammar errors.. ^^" 

***** Superintendent Supervisor (Keishi-kan)** – _Deputy Commissioner General, Deputy Superintendent Gneneral, The Chief of Regional Police Bureau. The Chief of Prefectural Police Headquarters, others…_

***** Chief Superintendent (Keishi-cho)** – _The Chief of Prefectural Police Headquarters._

***** Senior Superintendent (Keishi-sei)** – _The Chief of Police Station (large)_

_For more info regarding this, just search and read the wikipedia article about "__**Law Enforcement in Japan**__"._

_~ m0m0-hImE_


End file.
